The present invention relates to motion toys, and more particularly to a motion toy which uses a reversible motor to turn a transmission gear through a belt transmission mechanism in moving two main racks on two leg cover shells in reversed directions, causing the upper part and the lower part of the toy body to alternatively tilt inward and outward in reversed directions.
A variety of motion toys have been disclosed and have appeared on the market. These motion toys commonly use a motor to turn a transmission gear train, causing the transmission gear train to move eccentric rods or cams, so as to move movable parts of the toy back and forth. This motion mode is monotonous and less attractive.